Magikill Games
by Craopy
Summary: Kongshu has got to get his head in the game or lose it in the game. Will Magic be enough to protect him in these savage games? Found out by reading Magikill Games
1. Chapter 1 This Is My Life Job

Magikill Games

**Me: Hey Craopy here! Can I get a disclaimer?**

**Kongshu: YES! Craopy do not own Magikill from Stick War but does own characters and spells in story!**

**Me: Awesome job! Now get outta here so dis person can read!**

"Magicka Burst!" I shouted and a burst of wind flew out of my hands blowing Frellis and Yo back.

"Magicka kick maneuver!" yelled Yo. He shot up into the air and came down kicking me in the face, sending me rolling.

"Magicka Slam Dow-" Frellis began to yell but I kicked here in the hip and she lost her balance. "Magicka Mage Magician SLICE!"

I yelled and karate chopped Frellis's body in two.

"No!" yelled Yo. "Magicka Mage Magician Magic Magical Punch Maneuver!" (Try saying _that_ three time fast. Anyways...) I blacked out as Yo's fist hit my chest. Then awoke five seconds later. "Magicka Burst!" I yelled once again. This time Yo hit a tree and was disoriented. "Magicka Mage Magician SLICE!" I also called once more.

Me: **Hope you enjoyed so far. Check out Anthony Tomoe for other action stories. Stay tune for more of the Magikill Games!**

** Kongshu: YES! DO STAY TUNED PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Magikill Games

**Me: You likey da last chaptor?**

**Kongshu: It was pretty good, huh?**

**Yo: I cans say disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure... WAIT! Aren't you-**

**Yo: Craopy doesn't own Magikill from Stick War**

**but does own Characters and Spells.**

**Me: Never cut me off like that again, or else.**

**Yo: (GULP)**

** "We have a winner! Kongshu!" said the speaker. The now decapitated Yo's body rolled. The teleport device started up. I teleported to the next arena.**

** "This is the next battle," said the speaker, "the jungle. Other players aren't the only thing to fear here... you'll see what I mean." _Great, just great._ I thought to myself. **

** "Three... Two... One... Magicka!"**

** "Magicka Burst!"**

** " Magicka Flame!"**

** "Magicka Kick Maneuver-"**

** "Magicka Magic Magician Magical SLICE!"**

** "KONGSHU!" I turn around to see who said my name.**

** Then, I Calmly say: "Hello, Yo.**

**Me: Confusing, huh?**

**Kongshu: Yeah!**

**Me: You know what happens, though.**

**Kongshu: Oh, Yeah...**


	3. Chapter 3 Magikill Games: Death

**Me: Craopy doesn't own Magikill from Stick War but does own characters blah blah blah, LETS FIGHT!**

"Hello, Kongshu. Ready to die?" Yo said.

"I beat you once I'll beat you agai-" I was then punched in the face.

"Magicka Burst!" I scream.

Yo goes flailing like a rag doll and hits the tree.

"Magick- AHHHHHHHH!" Yo starts but then screams as a snake, Anaconda, wraps itself around Yo.

"HELP ME KONGSHU! WE BOTH KNOW IF YOU'RE KILLED IN THE GAMES BY A CREATURE YOU DON'T WAKE UP AND- AHEH!" Yo's yelling stopped he looked as if he was about to explode.

"He-lp-m-me!" Yo stammered with the last of his breath.

"Only God can save you now." I say and run away.

"K-on-g S-s-hu! H-he-lp m-me-" Yo had been squeezed to death. As I walk away I can help thinking: _I could have saved him... but he didn't deserve to live... not after what he did to me._

**Me: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM**

**SUSPICION!**

**Kongshu: Can I Talk now?**

**Me: NO!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Unexpected Visitor

**Me: Craopy does own characters blah blah**

**done!**

"Magicka Flame!"

"Magicka Burst!

"Look out! It's Kongshu! Run!" said a random player.

I slowly walked through the thick forest. Then, I saw a crate. I ran to, kicked it open and grabbed a musket. As I loaded it up. I kept an eye out. Done. The musket was successfully loaded.

"Magicka Burs- AHHH" said a unknown player. But he was cut off as the musket fired right at his liver.

"I swear I'll kill you Kongshu!"

"Shut up and die so you can respawn." I say impatiently.

"THERE ARE NOW 2 PLAYERS STILL IN THE MAGIKILL GAMES!" said the speaker.

I grabbed the musket (which is now loaded once more )

and climbed a tree. I couldn't see any other player.

"You should have saved me... but now I'm gonna kill you."

**Me: BUH BUH BUUUUUH**


	5. Chapter 5 The One

"You killed the only thing in this world that actually made me happy." Yo said.

"Too bad," I say back. "this is the Games get ready for a lot of killing."

"Magicka Burst!" Yo yells.

"Magicka Shield!" I shout.

"No, only Magicka Masters can do that!" Yo exclaims.

"You know nothing about me." I cooly say. "Magicka Take-Down!"

"No-" Yo was cut off by the blue tornado coming towards him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yo screamed as he flew like a rag doll.

"You underestimate me Yo, I am The Chosen One." I say calmly.

"Sir, he's the one."

"Bring him to me. We will test him."


End file.
